


This Burning Desire

by TrynaFindMyIdentity



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Violence, Characters Will Face Consequences, Churches & Cathedrals, Dancing, Dark Fantasy, Death, Fanfiction, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by the Disney Adaptation Of The Hunchback Of Notre Dame - Hellfire parody, Love/Hate, M/M, Refugees, SasuNaru - Freeform, Seven Deadly Sins, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Twisted, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, War, Yaoi, gypsies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrynaFindMyIdentity/pseuds/TrynaFindMyIdentity
Summary: Will the world fall to ash? Or will Naruto?Sasuke can only pray that his gypsy witch chooses wisely.The war is nothing but madness so could the blond please justdance for him alone forever. Give in. Stop fighting and running from him.Embrace this licentious craving.There won't be any place left soon enough to flee too.Guess he didn't expect the only flaw to this plan of his was... a monster.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	This Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the song Hellfire from Hunchback Of Notre Dame. 
> 
> I want this to be a trial and error experience for the characters.
> 
> A lot of themes from the movie will be twisted into a rough Vampire romance genre. 
> 
> Dark and light elements mostly.
> 
> Inaccurate depiction of Romani people here because this is fantasy.  
> None of it's really going to be to factual and just for story sake.

**_:Lust:_ **

This unnatural air in the holy place of worship would cause any normal man to quiver in his boots. For the ones above mortal standards, this was a typical atmosphere to them during morning, day, and night. They wore it on their skin too and in their breath like it was simply a part of their anatomy. While man saw that as evil’s trademark, the _Vampire_ kind were led to believe otherwise by their infamous church. They were the driving force behind this war effort actually because their high priest and priestesses had received a message from god himself. 

It was time. 

He _told_ them to take their place. Twas his plan all along to make what humans saw as the devil, as strong as a man. They were even faster and more durable than the sturdiest steel used to cut them down. 

Therefore they were made perfect and so the ruling era for those who bleed, was about to come to an end. 

Uchiha Sasuke had been taught this from the moment he learned to speak. Like a good boy now man, he’ll attend worship every evening and midnight to remind him of it. He lived for God and the rising of his people from the shadows of mankind’s oppression. 

In his name, they claim to wage this presumed just war. That’s what every meeting like this was about and it closed the exact same way every time.

“Now let us end our communion with the three truths followed by consecration.” The High Priestess Kaguya, possessed a voice that complimented the silence like a hypnosis for the ears. Her breath alone promised them heaven at their grasp and victory ringing throughout the cobblestone streets. Everything would soon come to be as it should and all these lives lost would make sense. She raised her arms out from that podium, eyes rolled over black like the hollow cavern in their chest. With her ivory robes illuminated by the candles fire, she spoke with a smoothness akin to the body of her fangs, “We are God's true design and we are unadulterated!”

“We are God's true design and we are unadulterated!”

“We are god's…. true design and we are…. unadulterated.” This very audible hesitation came from the back where one of their special soldiers in this fight, sat by himself with his hands clasped over the back of a bench. He had his black mask up and over at his nose, muffling him further. The cross on his neck was a false steel to elude the enemy further even though he was already draped in darkness. That was the only shine on him besides his gun and the blade blessed by the very maiden herself standing on high. He worshiped her word just like everyone else in this room but… he was having doubts. Their design might be pure and true but they were not here first. 

Such a place belonged to man until they fell from grace. 

The second truth was then spoken with a glance to the hunter in the back. “Mankind is the distorted husk from a demon’s corruption!”

“Mankind is the distorted husk from a demon’s corruption.” They bled like one too. Committed sin like them and caused mayhem like so. The only thing they lacked were the horns and tails. Some of them were prone to witchcraft still. Odd enough, they persecuted their own who displayed such gifts. Here they were called _Gypsies_. A band of people once treated like scum for being such. Now the humans saw them as their greatest weapon against their stronger opponents. He would know since his rival is one of such origin and skill. He is the sun on earth in the form of a man too. And Sasuke had the burns to prove it should one ever cut him open. 

“We cleanse God’s world of these shallow spawns only in his name!” Kaguya drove that in harder than the others for those who questioned their motives and ideals. For if she believes such with all her missing heart, then so can they. “Amen!”

“.... in his name. Amen…,” Sasuke spoke at the end of it, hands clenching together in those leather gloves. Thankfully the crowds ahead covered him well with their drone like responses aloud and clear. They provided him a secret shield of sorts to brood and try to focus on the three truths he’s been beaten once for forgetting. As time went on, he just kept wondering what for. Why does committing murder in his name justify such massacres? Or was the shock and mortified look in a certain pair of cerulean eyes that caused him to feel such guilt, actually in the wrong? That gypsy made him feel like the blood on his hands that night were far from those who were soiled. The way he cried out in rage and pain towards his actions was as… as if what he did wasn’t right. Then again, what is plaguing his soul to make even remotely care for that witch’s tears.

“We shall now take part in the holy attribute from their veins that proves they were ever pure.” The priestess then ushered in the carriers of the sacred offering. This would be a human. Usually one of higher class with a clean system. Their blood was the sharpest and the brightest, free of ilk or vileness. 

In Sasuke’s experience, they were the most vain of them all and possibly insane. They are the proud ones who got to walk without chains and live their lives normally though knowing one day… this could possibly happen. 

They’d be walked to an altar with the two attendees on either side, dressed in a silk red robe. 

Today’s sacrifice was a woman unlike yesterday. 

No not this one’s name will they. 

Only the age is known for those who are offering. They come in above twenty one at best. 

The Hunter did not look at her still. Even as a child, seeing it once was enough. The ogles and wonder of the other vampires around were sometimes off-putting to him and then again he understood why. This girl approached her death bed like it was a marriage. She was smiling and awfully proud to the core just to be looked upon even though she weighed the same as a prized pig in this instance. She cared not and was bred to never question it. With help up the short steps, they then removed her robes to reveal her scar-less, innocent and bare form. 

“With your life my dear, you grant us a mere kindness.” Kaguya smiled down upon her with a glow in her onyx eyes that shifted to stark, entrancing red for later use. “May he above see past your flaws in nature to accept you into his sanctum.”

The human woman was nearly brought to tears from such praise worthy words that guided her down and into the bathtub sized basin. This is a great honor and her parents are going to be so proud when she meets them. To think she went her whole life not saying a word just to achieve this. She stared up into her fate’s crimson eyes and succumbed to what human’s experience as a wonder-like state. A more aware and experienced person would call this an illusion. This fake scene of a bright and vibrant wilderness where you see your loved ones there waiting for you. It’s better for a sacrifice or victim to see this or some other bliss than the horror to come. Her veins in her wrist and ankles were slit with a sacred dagger while she laid there oblivious. Quick and precise it was. Her throat was cut next and opened like a fine pinched purse, bringing her head to drop back a bit along the curve. The last incision was upon her core, increasing the fill of ruby red and the fade of warmth from the dazed body it poured out of. 

Her life would not fill the basin but it was enough to scoop out a small cup for everyone here. A golden chalice was given to the priestess who received the biggest fill, creating jealousy in some. Her hunter in the back lacked such an appetite so he didn’t look necessarily and she didn’t notice why yet. Right now the spotlight was hers. “Brothers, sisters, friends and neighbors, join me in grace.”

This was always spoken in unison once everyone inside had a cup. 

When Sasuke was given his plastic one, he kept it low in his lap out of sight with no intent on drinking it there. He did however join in the last part of the communion by saying with the others, “May thy father who art in heaven give blessing to this blood we partake of and may it…”

“-fulfill what we are without!” Their cheers were without a beat missed and carried to the stained glass ceiling.

The raven didn’t speak that part with them because he never understood how they were so perfect with such an obvious flaw. The church explained it was God making a mistake like any just being would. They told him further that it was possible that he on high gave it all to man at first but they fell under corruption so now they have to take it back if they really wanted it… just like the entire world. It was something that was their right to have and yet it still troubled him like it did his parents. So, while everyone drank their warmth down that barely quenched their thirst, he poured his into his canteen and pretended somewhat to gulp it. 

“Mmm, he is truly with us.” Kaguya sat the cup down with appreciation in each motion, feeling empowered as her tongue glossed cherry lips. “I pray you all feel the same.”

Sasuke saw the sea of nods and so had to add his own. With his head down a tad longer, he couldn’t help but think of how alone he’s felt from the beginning. With his family long gone, having given to their plight, he feared he would forever be the last of his line. He just prayed it was all worth it and that the devil’s son doesn’t get a hold before that day arrives… or his allegiance might waiver. On that day his hands might instead wrap around something else more soft and breathing. Firm and tempting. His and requited. Oh how he hated this lust that engulfed his mind long enough to obscure reality at times unsuspected. 

It happened even in here where he should be safe. From the second he merely glimpsed at that candle on the stand outside the bench. The flames flickered teasingly and shaped into that blond nightmare on cue. 

Uzumaki Naruto. 

Can you hear the music? It’s the tambourines again.

The twenty year old gypsy who was an amazing dancer before a rebellious fighter, was born to rhythm. He was displaying it now, outlined in fire like usual, taunting him to come over… to succumb. When he turned his head away, that fool came to him instead. No one saw the trail that little flame Naruto blazed along the fine lines of the row in front of Sasuke. He twirled and swayed in that open top and harem pants cinched at the waist. It was all an acrobatic show to increase that internal damnation for the Uchiha. Each movement demanded attention from his dark eyes relentlessly to notice every single thing from his hips to hands that glided over his body. The same ones he used to fight against him and all he stood for. _‘Witch!’_ He’s caught this so-called ‘witch’ entertaining refugees before so he knew exactly how this blond moved and even fought. With such an allurement, it had to be magic. Man should never hold such power or use it in such a way unless… behind closed doors. 

He lifted his hands in a trance he put himself in, closing them around the unsuspecting sultry like flame. He waited and waited till the dancing idiot finally saw there was no room to run away now. He was his and he was going to-

“Uchiha- Woah!” A man of stark white hair and deep purple eyes, had to step back when the raven abruptly clasped his hands together. “Are you alright? Was there a bug or something?”

Sasuke didn’t respond for a while, opening his palms to see once again that nothing was there. _‘Curses.’_ He groaned and rubbed his eyes as he leaned back. He really should get some sleep for once. His madness was starting to show.

“Are ya having a bit of trouble with the fire again?” He pointed to the couple of candle poles around, chuckling. “You know if you slept, it wouldn’t bother you so much.”

He glanced through parted digits at the infantry soldier. “On with you, Suigetsu. I’m not in the mood.”

“You’re never in the mood, ya bastard. Get up.” He was probably the only person who could talk to him this way because he’d worked under him the longest. Which was for a depressing reason. “The sun will be coming out soon so I suggest you get some rest while you can. Too many nights with a torch in your face will make any Vampire start seeing things. That’s not even considering all the damned gypsies with their tricks and smoke now-a-days.”

“You are telling me this… why?” Sasuke’s tone was so dry that he honestly had to cough himself for a second. He hadn’t a drink in a while because he liked to test his limits. It helped when hunts ran for a long time or he needed to at least see a specific person. 

“I tell you this because you constantly forget it. You live for the fight but it’s like you don’t understand why sometimes or the toll it takes.” Typically the raven looked at him once before turning his sights away with no interest to respond to his accusations. Suigetsu rolled his eyes then and straightened out his tunic before putting his hands behind his back. He proceeded to step out of the way of the lane to let people pass while he stood before the second bench in front of this workaholic. “Sasuke, I say this with the utmost respect in mind, I don’t like you but you’re the best we’ve got right now besides me so please go find your bed for once.”

That cold man knew not what rest was so he chuckled and nodded slowly. With his rambling mind, he didn’t see how he could. “I’ll give it some thought.” 

“See that you will. I’d hate to find you on the stake at sunrise because you passed out somewhere and missed your call to work.” He left this Hunter with that note of warning to a fate worse than banishment. 

At least you were alive for that.

Sasuke didn’t sweat on it, not at all afraid of death or lack of sleep yet. He even sat there for a minute to watch the other Vampire folk up and praise the High Priestess for such a good sermon. He had nothing to say that wouldn’t be a question. So, he prepared to leave eventually with a brief prayer to thank his lord. He then drew a cross from his chin to his chest and from shoulder to shoulder. With that, he asked for forgiveness for his unholy thoughts in such a sacred place. He should really turn in and hope he’s safe from that witch in his dreams. 

He might catch him there then however and only the lord knows what will happen from there.

Such a sinister fantasy was provocative with a pinch of voyeurism on both sides of the spectrum. 

The things he wished to do to his target were endless. 

Sasuke’s descent from the church’s stone steps was quite a sight to witness as he continued to stray. Though he walked with confidence, that mask made the shadow beneath his eyes stand out. His hair was like a raven bird’s coat with unkempt feather’s here and there. His kind found his wild look an erotic feature like a few humans did too. Others who know to fear a disgruntled vampire, stayed out of his path and dared not look at him or remark on his dead stare. 

He couldn’t help that he’d seen these gothic homes and street lanterns too many times to gander. His boots knew each uneven surface of the roads and sidewalks he’s trekked across. That alley he cut down was void of rats and the usual beggars the day the cleansing started here in _Konoha_. He had a hand in the final attack that seized the town so this was familiar to him too. 

That wasn’t when he met Naruto though. 

The unusual blond gypsy came much later and more recent. 

Every time he passed a torch or light, he could almost hear that optimistic voice pouring over with sickening bravery. His promise to save all mankind from the tyranny of vampires was quite interesting. _‘Idiot.’_ He’ll still die like all the other wanna be heros who couldn’t accept their fate. That or… Naruto Uzumaki could do something else. 

_‘Damn it!’_ He facepalmed himself, wishing he didn’t have such recurring imagery. He was really trying not to think of him and how he stood out like this opposite to him. Another warrior on mankind’s side who honestly didn’t want to fight at times. It was like he struggled too with this or he was just seeing things again.

No amount of communion seemed to fully cure his sight or mind. It worked for the streets right now that were clear of civilians. With the sunrise coming, everyone was heading inside for rest as instructed. The only people out were the patrols in armor conditioned to guard them. 

Sasuke ignored authority and really everyone else for the most part, heading to his loft far from the barracks. He didn’t like the other hunters and so honestly preferred to work alone unless the Priestess demanded otherwise. She couldn’t force him to mingle though even if it’s with his kind. 

So, his mock home was thus in an abandoned prison that he’d fashioned to his liking. It warned off visitors and assassins who would never suspect such. There was also a place where he could put his prisoners he hated the most in and drain them over time for a thrill of sorts. He stayed up top to hear their screams at times from the warden’s office. He liked the almost confined space that limited the room for anything other than the essentials. A king sized bed, table, nightstand, supply boxes, and a closet took up most space. 

His window was a set of bars he crafted in place and liked to look out of when on his off days or hoping to catch a human sneaking around. 

If none of them were Naruto then he’d just kill them and be done with it.

 _‘He’s not stupid enough to come to the capital.’_ No mortal man should be. They’d locked this place down. Those who didn’t escape have basically become cattle while those that fled are hunted or have made it to the other human strongholds. There are four of them and his rival is the top leader in escorting refugees to such places. 

He was really a pest though his will and reason to fight were… admirable. 

_‘He’s fortunate I let him sometimes.’_ Sasuke smirked and sat down upon his bed to remove his cloak that had a hood attachment. He folded it properly once off and then set it to the side. The cross came off next with a careless kiss before sitting it down on the pillow. With each removal of his gloves, he came to see his hands. The same ones that hadn’t felt the warmth of another in his kind unlike he could with humans. He’s touched them before and knew of their very pleasant warmth before turning cold. He rubbed a thumb against a finger and felt his own flawless texture for a second that was void of that hue and temp he wanted. _‘Why are we like this?’_

He knew they were perfect but what makes this deemed perfect? He didn’t feel like it at times when his strength wasn’t showing. Upon a sigh at all the questions he had, he started removing his vest and then his undershirt, unbuttoning from the top on down. Make no mistake, he was not going to rest but to work out. Once he was shirtless, he left on his pants and boot straps. He then left the bed to walk up the wall to the ceiling where he did push ups and worked on his chakra focus. The is the energy reservoir for vampires that is replenished only when the thirst is satisfied. 

Sasuke would be fine until next nightfall before he needed a drink. Till then he lifted and downed as his hair dropped and swayed. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the numbers instead of the candle wax melting in the corner of his room. There beside it on the chair was a navy, mesh scarf of sorts whose scent was damn near overpowering sometimes. 

Of course it belonged to the blond with that citrus smell. He’d snatched it during one of their fights when he’d almost caught him. He nearly had him in his hold and trapped but like always… Naruto escaped. 

But not anymore. 

He’d discovered something big recently that wouldn’t change the tides of the war. No, this would hopefully be his victory alone that he’d claim for his sake of mind. To end this internal lust before it consumed him, he had to. The best thing was that this could go two ways. He thought about each of them in great detail as he floated down to pick up the precious material. In his hands it felt so satisfying and warm like the body it belonged to was right there with him.

He went over the choices again Naruto had as he brought the fabric to his lips. 

That enchanting rebel leader can either succumb to endless rapture in his bed… or he can find his rest in the folds of embers he’s tormented him with lately. 

Either way what bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hellfire- The Hunchback of Notre-Dame
> 
> Music and lyrics by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz
> 
> Performed by Tony Jay as Claude Frollo, with chorus
> 
> & The Hunchback of Notre Dame Production Company:
> 
> Walt Disney Pictures / Walt Disney Feature Animation


End file.
